Raph ja Traximus
by Kirjakissa91
Summary: Teini ninja kilpikonnat-2003 Raphael on kyläilemässä Traximuksen luona, ja siellä hän kokee elämänsä yllätyksen. Luvassa on kutinaa. I wrote this on deviantART


Teini ninja kilpikonnat-2003

Raphael oli kyläilemässä Traximuksen luona, traximus oli hyvillään siitä että hänen vanha ystävänsä oli tullut käymään, ja ehdotti että he ottaisivat pikku paini ottelun. Raphael innostui heti asiasta.

"Mitä voittaja saa palkinnoksi?" hän kysyi innoissaan.

"No...jos sinä voitat, niin tarjoan aterian sinulle, mutta jos minä voitan...noh se on yllätys." Traximus sanoi ovelana, hänellä oli pikku idea mielessään, jotta hän ei aikonut heti paljastaa.

Eikä Raphael aikonut kysellä mitään, vaan hän halusi jo päästä ottelemaan.

Ja niin kaverukset alkoivat painia keskenään, Raphael käytti hyväkseen pientä kokoaan ja nopeuttaan painimisessa, ja Traximus puolestaan, käytti voimaa ja nopeuta hyökkäyksissä.

Tuosta painimisesta tuli aika rajua, siinä pyörittiin ja heiteltiin toisia villisti.

Hetken näytti siltä, että Raphael pääsi niskan päälle, mutta yllätys yllätys, Traximus olihan Gladiaattori soturi, ja kokenut taistelija, ja sen Raphael oli unohtanut kokonaan, ja se oli paha virhe.

Traximus oli säästellyt voimiaan ja odottanut sopivaa tilaisuutta iskeä, nyt Traximus teki uuden siirtonsa, Raphael alkoi väsyä, ja se oli hänen merkkinsä.

Koko painallan hän hyppäsi Raphael päälle, ja ennen kuin Raphael ehti tehdä yhtään mitään, Traximus sitoi Raphaellon jalat ja kädet köydellä.  
Raphael ei jäänyt ihmettelemään sitä mistä Traximus oli saanut köyden? Vaan yritti päästä takaisin jaloilleen, mutta ei se ollut helppoa, kun oli jalat sidottu tiukasti kiinni.

Raphael kiemurteli ja rimpuili aikansa latailla, mutta ei pääsyt vapaaksi, ja lopulta hänen voimansa loppuivat, ja hän jäi lataille makaamaan.

"Kas noin, sainpas sinut," Traximus hykerteli tyytyväisenä, hän oli seurannut huvittuneena Raphaellon yritystä päästä vapaaksi.  
Ja oli myös erityisen tyytyväinen ja yllättynyt siitä miten helppoa oli saada kova päinen kilpikonna kiinni. Mutta hän mielessään myönsi sen, että Raphael oli kova vastus hänelle.

"Päästä minut! tämä ei ole hauskaa!" Raphaello huusi vihaisesti, häntä harmitti kovasti se, että Traximus oli narrannut häntä, eikä hän pitänyt häviämisestä.

"Ai ei vai?" Traximus kysyi huvittuneena, ja päätti hiukan kiusata pikku Raphaello.

Hän alkoi kutitella Raphaello jalkapohjaa, ensin Raphaello ei aikonut nauraa, mutta kutitus kävi niin yli voimaiseksi, että lopulta hänen oli pakko nauraa.

"Eiiii! lopeta! Hahahahaa! kutittaah!" Raphaello parkui ja nauroi ihan hulluna.

Mutta Traximus vain hymyili ja nauti kovasti pikku leikistään.

" No jopas jotakin, onko pikku kuuma pää myös kova nauramaan? onko? juu tietysti on," hän leperteli ja jatkoi Raphaello paran kutittamista.

Lopulta Traximus kyllästyi pikku leikkinsä, ja lopetti kutittamisen. Raphael huohotti ja veti henkeä keuhkoihinsa.

"Miksi teet näin?" Raphael kysyi surkeana ja katsoi hiukan peloissaan Traximusta.

"No poika," Traximus aloitti ja taputti Raphaellon päätä.

" Olen jo pitkään etsinyt itselleni seuraajaa, ja sinä sopisit hyvin uudeksi Mestari Gladiaattoriksi, hyvällä koulutuksella, ja minun hyvällä ohjauksella, sinä varmasti menestyisit." Traximus selitti ja hymyili niin että hampaat välkkyivät.

Raphael katsoi kauhuissaan Traximusta, kuin aavetta. Hänen otsaan ilmestyi kylmiä hiki pisaroita, ja hän vapisi kuin haavanlehti.

"EIII! haluan mennä kotiin!" Raphael huusi hädissään, ja yritti taas rimpuilla vapaaksi.

Mutta Traximus vain nauroi ystävällisesti, ja nosti Raphaellon morsiusneidon tyylin, ja alkoi kantaa häntä jonnekin.

"Ei laske minut alas!" Raphael vastusteli, hän ei välittänyt siitä, että kuulosti ihan pikku pojalta, häntä pelotti ja hän halusi kotiin, perheensä luokse.

"Hyss pikkuinen, ei mitään hätää, huolehdin kyllä sinusta." Traximus rauhoitteli.

Mutta siitä ei ollut apua, Raphaello sulki silmänsä, ja toivoi kovasti että joku tulisi pian apuun.

"Raphaello! herää!" Kuului samassa Leonardon ääni, ja silloin Raphael avasi silmänsä, ja huomasi olevansa omassa huoneessaan.  
Omassa riipumatossan, peittoon kietoutuneena, ja ihan märkänä hiestä. Ja huolestunut Leonardo hänen vieressään.

"Onko kaikki hyvin veli? kuulin kun huusit," Leonardo kysyi huulissaan. Silloin Raphaello tajusi nähneensä unta, ja unissaan hän oli kietoutunut peittoonsa.

"Juu... olen kunnossa, näin vain pientä painajaista," Raphael sanoi helpottuneena, hän oli iloinen että kaikki oli vain pahaa unta.

Mutta hän toivoi että uni ei oikeasti toteutuisi, ei hän halunnut eroon perheestään, tai ryhtyä Gladiaattoriksi. Leonardo hymyili veljeillen, ja ryhtyi vapauttamaan veljeään peitosta, eikä Raphael pistänyt ollenkaan vastaan.

Loppu


End file.
